Past and Present
by ficlover08
Summary: Solomon Goldsmith had a past that made him hate humans. Now he has a life which makes him renew his earlier thoughts. But what happens when his past catches up with him and secret's resurface. Which would he choose his past or present? You'll understand..


Disclaimer: I don't own Blood + Oh and I only own Melissa but I really changed her name from Michelle.

* * *

_**Past and Present**_

The story starts before the First World War, years before, in America two children were sitting under a tree they were just five years old a boy with blonde hair and brownish, greenish and grayish eyes and the other was a girl with a mix of brownish blonde in her hair with a mix of black which was truly unique as everyone thought and her eyes were brown with specks of green. The boy was Solomon Goldsmith and the girl Maria Elizabeth Wilson or Melissa as she was nicknamed was his childhood friend. His older brother Amshel Goldsmith was in France for research so he has never met the girl but Solomon would occasionally visit him in France.

Now after eighteen years of friendship and two years of dating now they were eighteen and it was a big day for Solomon as he was going to propose to her. True they were the envy of the town because of their nice personality and the fact that they were the 'it' couple of the town because of their looks, a lot of people have tried to break them apart and tried to court them even going to the point of attacking Melissa.

When they had finally gotten married, it was the talk of the town but sadly Amshel was not around so even after all this they still haven't met nor does he know her name. After a year of marriage she had given birth to twins, their first born was a girl followed by her twin brother. By the time they were nineteen the First World War had broken out and they had moved to Europe and they had left their children in the care of Melissa's family and went to Europe to do as much as they can. While Solomon had trained as a medic to help the soldiers while Melissa had opened their house to those who were affected by the war and helped them.

After a year Melissa missed the children so much that despite the danger she had her kids brought to France by her relatives who were travelling to England. They had two years of wonderful memories together despite their current environment, such memories include the welcoming of another little boy in their family and after awhile another set of twins.

Sadly their time together had come to an end one faithful evening on Solomon's 23rd birthday. After Melissa finished preparing the food for their dinner she went to check on the children who she had put down for a nap, Solomon was checking on his patients on the first floor. People who were staying there acting as nurses, cooks, etc… were all very lively.

Melissa had just reached the final step of the stairs when she looked up and came face to face with two soldiers from the enemy country. She was immediately frozen on the spot as one of the soldiers had a gun pointed at her, just then the door to their "clinic" opened and Solomon stepped out and closed the door as he spun around he saw the scene before him and froze as well. He saw the look of fear in his wife's eyes and was too busy to hear the door open behind him. A soldier who they called Marcus was there visiting his friends as he stepped out he immediately pulled out his gun.

The soldier who had a gun pointed at Melissa was caught by surprise and accidentally pulled the trigger. No one had time to react as Melissa fell down and Solomon ran to her though he knew it was already too late. When he reached her, there was already a pool of blood and he just held her. The two intruders were immediately shot dead by Marcus. Through all the events no one noticed a pair of eyes which belonged to a five year old girl watching the events.

* * *

_Days Later. Paris_

Solomon had sank into depression for awhile as he attended his wife's funeral, he saw his in-laws and he instantly thought that it would be better if he would just leave the children with his wife's family again since he feels he isn't fit to be a father anymore.

* * *

_One Month Later_

Solomon had met with his brother Amshel and had changed into a chevalier forgetting about his promise and hating humans for his past and that they were only towards conquer and destruction. Never returning to what he used to never even bothering about the children rather resenting them thinking of them as below him.

* * *

_**Where I am now**_

I've come so far with my brother living only for one reason and now here I am in the streets of Paris walking down as all the people turn to stare at me for I am known around the world as an entrepreneur at such a young age or so they think but I hold a secret that no one else but my brothers and my mother shall know. I have become like this after I left everything behind my past is a secret which I wish to forget.

These days I often wonder did I make the right choice. Is it truly better to live forever when I gave my humanity up so that I wouldn't see the death and destruction brought by the stupidity of humans, after all is it not that the world of the Chiropterans the same, mother trying to kill her sister and vice-versa as we her chevaliers try to do the same. After receiving a rather disturbing call for my brother and now I am preparing for my 'trip' to Vietnam.

I have never once worried about my past catching up with me for now I know that it is impossible, I can hear her song, mothers beautiful voice. I will finally be able to see her again, how I missed her.

* * *

**VIETNAM**

A girl is in her room in deep thoughts only to be snapped out by her roommate.

"Ne Saya which do you think looks better?" questioned the girl holding two gowns out for her to see. The latter just looked confused and said "Min what's that for?"

"For the ball tonight don't tell me you don't know about that if you don't have a gown I'll lend you mine." Min replied and time went by quickly and it was already time for the ball and everyone was there except for Saya who was still choosing a dress. When she got down Min quickly called her causing all eyes to avert to her and she started to feel uneasy just as she arrived her friends offered her food but she tried to resist and just as this was all happening Anna Marie came and the others started complementing her as she Saya and Min had a little "chat" about her dress.

Soon after Saya found herself alone in the corner beside the door eating as her eyes wondered around and she smiled as she saw her friend talking to a group of boys as she said this David and Julia entered and told her to keep an eye out for the phantom seeing as he is targeting Saya and that he is a chevalier they told her that since he is rather powerful here in Vietnam he should appear that night.

After the two had left Saya returned to her post only to hear the squeals of delight from the girls in the ballroom as a young man in his early twenties walked inside wearing a white suite and a blue rose just like the one she had received from the phantom but as she looked at the man's description she sighed as she took note that it wasn't him.

She returned to her previous post and was in deep thought that she didn't notice the man approach her until he was right in front of her asking her to dance she was hesitant but the man grabbed her arm and brought her to the dance floor and led her in what was suppose to be her first time complementing on how good she was not knowing that a pair of eyes were watching them and as the song ended a man came near and had pulled him away but not before bidding good bye and apologizing.

Just as he was out the door he heard her being called and as he heard the name he turned around and just sighed as he thought of his 'brother' and just as he was about to turn back to the door he saw something or rather someone but when he looked around again he didn't see the figure so he merely shrugged it off.

* * *

**Solomon's POV**

Upon entering the ballroom I had been attacked by the squeals of numerous females. I had so hoped that I wouldn't have to resort to this but… As I gazed around I spotted her, the perfect girl to put my plan in motion. I went to the girl standing alone, she seems to be in such deep thought and as I passed a blonde haired girl she had brought her hand out, I suppose she thought I was going to ask her to dance.

Once I had arrived I was face to face with a woman who looks a lot like mother. I wonder I have yet to meet mother's sister. I wonder if this is she. It's impossible that those men would have left her in a school designed to hide mother and would have left her alone. As I took hold of her hand and led her as we danced I noticed that she had been so graceful and as she tried to explain that this was her first time to dance I couldn't help but compliment her at how graceful she was.

Such a beautiful human I had caught her staring and had suddenly found myself telling her how impolite it was to stare at a person's partner. As I looked away I noticed someone who looked hauntingly familiar but as I turned to look again I had myself thinking how impossible it was that _that person _would be here. For it has been so long since her death. It might just have been someone who had the same eyes, because from afar it would already be hard for me to notice. My memories of the past have all been perfectly clear in mind except those about _that person_, maybe it's because I chose to forget about her or a failsafe method for us to forget about the most painful things from our human lives, anyways I would have to remember to ask brother later on.

The dance soon ended and I was just about ready to ask the young lady for another dance but my brother's man had found me and had asked me to check up on a few things. Sadly I had to bid farewell to that lovely human, and as I was just about out the door I had heard her being called "Saya" ah so she truly is mother's sister. I just had to shrug it off and wonder what brother would do if he found out about my dance.

**End of POV**

As soon as the man was out of sight a voice that only Saya could hear called her and she had raced out of the room and out to fight. Not knowing that someone was following her.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you think of this story. I'm not really sure. Please review if you want me to update  
**


End file.
